There is currently no effective therapy for men with metastatic prostate cancer who relapse after androgen ablation, even though numerous agents have been tested over the past thirty years. Prolonged administration of effective concentrations of standard chemotherapeutic agents is usually not possible because of dose-limiting systemic toxicities.
Prostate specific antigen (PSA) is a 33,000 kDa single chain glycoprotein first characterized from human prostate tissue. PSA is synthesized and secreted as a unique differentiation product of the prostatic glandular cells, both from normal and cancerous cells. Low levels of PSA are detected in normal and cancerous breast tissue also.
PSA is a serine protease with extensive sequence identity to the glandular kallikreins. It has chymotrypsin-like substrate specificity. Major proteolytic substrates are gel-forming proteins in freshly ejaculated semen, semenogelin I (SgI) and semenogelin II (SgII), produced in the seminal vesicles. Other PSA substrates are extracellular matrix components fibronectin, laminin, insulin-like growth factor binding proteins, the single chain form of urokinase-type plasminogen activator, and parathyroid hormone-related protein. PSA is enzymatically active in the extracellular fluid of prostatic cancer while enzymatically inactivated in the blood serum.
Thapsigargin (TG) is an sesquiterpene-.gamma.-lactone available by extraction from the seeds and roots of the umbelliferous plant Thapsia garganica L. Thapsigargin selectively inhibits the sarcoplasmic reticulum (SR) and endoplasmic reticulum (ER) Ca.sup.2+ -ATPase (SERCA) pump, found in skeletal, cardiac, muscle and brain microsomes. The apparent dissociation constant is 2.2 pM or less.
TG operates by what is believed to be a unique method of killing cells. TG induced inhibition of the SERCA pump leads to depletion of the ER Ca.sup.2+ pool. This depletion apparently results in the generation of a signal, possibly from an ER-derived diffusible messenger, so that the plasma membrane is more permeable to extracellular divalent cations. The resulting influx of these cations is responsible for the death of cells.
TG is poorly soluble in water, does not possess cell specificity, and is able to kill quiescent Go cells. For these reasons, unmodified TG would be difficult to administer and deliver systemically without significant non-specific host toxicity.